Monoma Neito, el lado oscuro de Yuuhei
by Isabellag9705
Summary: En algún lugar del patio de Yuuhei, se encontraba al que todos conocían por "el lado oscuro de la escuela", este se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva por la pesada carga que tiene que cargar, no, ya no eran simples sueños de niño, ahora se había convertido en su propia maldición, una que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a poder cargar.


¡Hola! Vengo con esta pequeña historia de uno de mis adorados personajes favoritos de Bnha, pienso que deberían de haber más fanfics de él en un estado depresivo, porque por todo lo regañan (Kendou -_-) y parecía ser que él fuera el típico personaje que nunca gana en nada, no me parece :/ y quise hacer un fic algo angst porque creo que estas cosas si le afectarían.

Espero en el futuro hacer fics de él con cierto personaje OC para que al menos tenga a alguien y reciba el abrazo que merece ;;

**Disclamer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Resumen: **En algún lugar del patio de Yuuhei, se encontraba al que todos conocían por _"el lado oscuro de la escuela"_, este se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva por la pesada carga que tiene que cargar, no, ya no eran simples sueños de niño, ahora se había convertido en su propia maldición, una que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a poder cargar.

**Monoma Neito, el lado oscuro de Yuuhei.**

Allí se encontraba Monoma Neito, parado en el dormitorio que le asignaron a la pequeña Eri, de hecho, no sabía por qué siquiera seguía allí, tan solo escuchando como Midoriya animaba a la niña, logrando que colocara una temblorosa sonrisa. Observando esa escena solo lo hacía ver como un tonto más grande de lo que ya era.

Lo mejor sería salir antes de que lo terminaran echando. Soltó un suspiro dramático, todas las cabezas giraron en dirección a él, siempre fue bueno para llamar la atención, aunque no siempre de la forma en la que le gustaría.

-Si no me necesitan para nada más, me retiro- dijo haciéndose el importante, como si en verdad lo fueran a necesitar ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar sus mentiras? ¿A quién intentaba mentir? ¿A ellos? ¿A él mismo? Ya no lo sabía.

-Si, está bien, gracias por venir- respondió Eraserhead con su usual tono cansado y tomó eso para salir por donde había venido, sin decir nada más, sin mirar atrás.

Salió del edificio y caminó por el patio con la mayor lentitud que pudo reunir, no le apetecía entrar en los dormitorios del B y que le preguntaran por qué Aizawa lo mandó a llamar, quería estar solo. Después de unos momentos de caminar se tiró en el pasto a mirar las diferentes formas que hacían las nubes en el cielo y que el sol le diera directo en la cara, no le apetecía hacer otra cosa.

-Así que… el lado oscuro de Yuuhei- sabía bien que no debería de importarle, solo es un comentario sin importancia de alguien que no lo conoce, pero eso es precisamente lo que le molesta, siempre es esa la primera impresión que la gente tiene sobre él; "_Una persona perversa" "Un corazón oscuro" _ hasta han dicho que tiene problemas mentales ¡En su cara!

Y ahora por culpa de ese comentario aparentemente inofensivo y que no buscaba ofenderlo, la pequeña niña tiene miedo de él, simplemente perfecto, Neito enserio esperaba llevarse bien con ella y con suerte, ayudarla.

La vez que escuchó de Eri fue de la boca de Kendou, al parecer la habían rescatado de un grupo de yakuzas y la niña se encontraba comprensiblemente traumada, ni siquiera podía sonreír, y era Ereaserhead quien se encargaba de cuidarla, eso es lo poco que supo de ella, pero fue suficiente para que se le encogiera el corazón.

Y de por si le agradaban los niños, merecían ser felices y vivir sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, por eso estaba entusiasmado cuando Aizawa lo llamó para ayudarla, ¡Al fin iba a ser de ayuda! ¡Al fin podría hacer algo heroico! ¡Al fin podría hacer sonreír a alguien! Eso era lo que había pensado el día anterior, pero lo que sucedió hoy fue otra historia.

Tenía que tener un quirk de acumulación de poder, por supuesto que si, una de sus tantas limitaciones, haciendo que la tarea de ayudarla se vuelva imposible. La única cosa que le pedían y tenía que venir a arruinarlo.

Ni siquiera podía tratar de animarla, le tenía miedo y lo que es más, Aizawa no le dejaba estar solo con ella por miedo a dañar su salud mental; en primera, nunca le haría eso a una niña, en segundo, ¿Cómo dañaría exactamente su salud mental? ¿Diciéndole que la clase B es mejor que la del A? eso no sería dañarle nada, sería decirle una verdad absoluta.

Pero dejando eso de lado… ¿En verdad su sola presencia dañaría la salud mental de un niño?

-Ahora pasé de ser un personaje secundario a un villano- una sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de gracia genuina pasó por su rostro, Monoma trató de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y de deshacerse de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos azules.

No podía evitarlo, Ereaserhead prácticamente lo comparó con un villano ¿Quiénes dañan psicológicamente a las personas? Los villanos, ¿Entonces para la gente en general parecía más un villano que un héroe? Eso era un golpe directo a todos sus sueños y esperanzas de niño.

Ya sin poder aguantar más, lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Hasta sus propios compañeros de clase pensaban así, _"Menos mal que está Kendou, porque Monoma adoctrinaría la clase de no ser así"_ no le reconocían como un buen líder, tal vez pensaran que no sería un buen héroe, no le sorprendería ni que Vlad-sensei también lo pensara.

¿Tal vez… no servía para serlo?

Porque no solo tenía este problema de imagen, también sentía que la brecha que tenía con sus compañeros era enorme, era un inútil, no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, no podía ser fuerte.

La prueba estaba en la batalla del día anterior, cuando intentó pelear por sí mismo falló estrepitosamente, primero copiando un quirk que le era inútil y luego siendo vencido por la chica de la gravedad, ocasionando así que su equipo perdiera, no le importaba que no le hayan recriminado nada, él sabía que había sido por su culpa.

Solo quería ser un héroe, demostrarle a todos los que dijeron alguna vez que no podía lograrlo por su quirk, que si podía, quería que su clase y él obtuvieran el reconocimiento y la atención que merecían, aspiraba en convertirse en un héroe digno de admirar y que sirva de inspiración para los demás ¿Eso era tan malo?

No quería que los niños le tuvieran miedo.

Risas rotas brotaron de sus labios, si alguien pasara por allí de seguro se espantaría de él y no ayudaría mucho a su imagen, pero en estos momentos no le importaba.

La gente podía pensar que tener sueños y esperanzas para el futuro estaba bien, te mantienen motivado para poder alcanzarlos pero en el caso de él solo se había convertido en una pesada carga, una que todos los días aumentaba, con cada derrota, con cada comentario acerca de lo poco heroico que es, ocasionando que en cada momento se le hacía más difícil seguir como si nada le afectara, poner una sonrisa cínica ante aquellos que lo critican, hacer de oídos sordos cuando llega a escuchar algo relacionado a él, no pensar demasiado en ello, sentir que por más que se esforzara nunca era suficiente.

¿De verdad estaba hecho para esto? ¿Algún día lograría convertirse en el héroe que siempre soñó de niño?

No tenía una respuesta y dudaba que la consiguiera.


End file.
